Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2p-3(3p+10)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 2p {-3(}\gray{3p+10}{)} $ $ 2p {-9p-30} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {2p - 9p} - 30$ $ {-7p} - 30$ The simplified expression is $-7p-30$